gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leon Davis/Archive 3
Image warning Thanks, this is a wiki glitch i have experienced many times, however in the past, i managed to put the licenses on vefore anyone could give me a warning, i guess this time, i was a little slow, if you check the message i sent to CarlJr, you'll see in depth what the wiki 'glitch' is, i reported it to wiki staff for them to sort out ages ago, they haven't fixed it yet. I can't afford to have another warning, especially when it is not necessary. (talk) 21:27, February 7, 2015 (UTC) thanks, yes, a little quick for me today! I'm starting to think it was for a 'badly named' image: File:SurferModified.jpg, but what else could i call it? Other than adding GTA V to the end, which i should have done. (talk) 21:32, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Could you? Thanks, i was going to add that on the end, but i was rushing a bit. (talk) 21:34, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks :) (talk) 21:36, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. I hope this situation was all cleared up. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 22:00, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Phil's Walton I saw a video of GTA Vice City today where a Walton gets destroyed, so I presumed it was the same Walton from Vice City Stories, but it can obviously be an oversight, you're right. (talk) 02:26, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Lyosea No, the last warning was in June 2014. Most of the contributions seem well intentioned (even if not always correct or accurate). If he continues to be petulant about the warning for the image, I'll warn him that he was close to getting a block for it. smurfy (coms) 20:00, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Image typo Hey, could you rename an image for me, i made a typo when typing name in. Its GTO-Sonuva Beach.jpg , it was mean to be GTAO-Sonuva Beach.jpg. Thanks (talk) 20:49, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! :) (talk) 20:53, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Duke o Death interior Yeah, I have one already, will upload it now. smurfy (coms) 07:39, February 9, 2015 (UTC) : I had already replaced it on the Duke O'Death page, just not on any of the others that the "dukodeath" file was used. smurfy (coms) 07:49, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Language from User:Bill De Santa Woah, that is absolutely disgusting behavior, i saw the message, what an idiot he is! (talk) | ( ) 15:44, February 9, 2015 (UTC) That must be one of the quickest blocks in GTA Wiki history. I made it 56 minutes between his first edit and his block. What an idiot. SJWalker (talk) 15:45, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Yes, i'm so glad i didn't get involved with him :) I guess some people never learn, or grow up, or mature! (talk) | ( ) 15:48, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Surprise Hi, Leo! Guess what: I left an answer on the talk page. 18:28, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Bill De Santa After seeing what happened with this guy, I asked myself what is wrong with this people, the guy simply attacked Vault Boy without a reason, what a douchebag, i'm glad he was banned. (talk/ /blog) 21:07, February 9, 2015 (UTC) : Glad to hear that, it was because people like him that I deactivated my facebook account. (talk/ /blog) 21:24, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Hell yes it is, most people from Facebook is disgusting, I have wiki,PSN,YouTube channel and Whatsapp to talk to my best friends, that's more than enough for me. (talk/ /blog) 21:36, February 9, 2015 (UTC) : The problem is that two of my best friends live far away from Rio xD : Another good thing from the internet, is that i'm looking out for the best opportunities to get out of this country. (talk/ /blog) 21:45, February 9, 2015 (UTC) DLC Vehicles category I don't think you should be adding Collectors edition cars or Enhanced version vehicles and exclusives to the DLC category - they are included in the retail versions of those games, not added by DLCs. smurfy (coms) 04:59, February 10, 2015 (UTC) : I disagree. Have started a discussion on the talk page explaining in detail my reasons. smurfy (coms) 08:59, February 10, 2015 (UTC) New Section who do i go to to report a wiki staff member abusing there powers?TevanoRCMP (talk) 00:21, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :He's talking about me Leo, see the discussion we are having on his talk page. Funnily enough, I haven't used my "staff powers" at all. His edits were undone a couple of times and I took to his talk page to explain why. Some of the discussion got a bit garbled there because he kept adding to his replies as I was replying resulting in constant edit conflicts and some out of sequence replies. smurfy (coms) 00:50, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :smurfy i was not talking about you i just wanted to know who to talk to if i find oneTevanoRCMP (talk) 00:51, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Sockpuppet This user is Danytogu2001 reincarnate. He's making the exact same edits to the Vice City FM page which previously got him blocked. SJWalker (talk) 00:45, February 11, 2015 (UTC) If you are still there Leo, needs a perma-block. Clear sockpuppet of the already perma-blocked account. smurfy (coms) 01:00, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Another Danytogu sockpuppet. See Vice City FM before my revert. SJWalker (talk) 19:22, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry Leo, Smashbro's blocked him. SJWalker (talk) 19:32, February 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Split Buffalo S/Buffalo Yes, oh well, i only brought it up because i saw vehicles like the Tipper and Mixer that had two variants, and them other vehicles like Zion and Zion Cabrio that have seperate pages. (talk) | ( ) 18:53, February 13, 2015 (UTC) While you are doing moves Brendan Roberts > Brandon Roberts. Cheers smurfy (coms) 02:33, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Renamed picture Hey Leo, this picture on your right needs to be renamed, it was added by a user and I told him that the picture looks fine, I added a license, now it only needs to be renamed. (talk/ /blog) 14:36, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Also, this page still shows up as "The Hater (GTA IV)", even when I add a "DISPLAYTITLE" template. (talk/ /blog) 17:45, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Can you rename this one to DeputyKirkman-GTAV-PaletoScore.jpg? smurfy (coms) 01:43, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Potential sockpuppetry No, I don't think he's redneckguy but I did suspect he's possibly a sockpuppet of one of the guys Sam has been battling on the radio pages, although I don't think they've ever touched the Rebel Radio page before so I'm no more than 50% suspicious. smurfy (coms) 00:44, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :My guess is he was another Danytogu2001 sockpuppet, as he used to change deleted songs before he was blocked. Like you said though, that's the first time they've altered the Rebel Radio page. SJWalker (talk) 00:49, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks The best thing I could do was asking for protection on that page, I didn't want to edit war again. (talk/ /blog) 21:32, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I tried to warn him (I couldn't send him a temp:warning), so, in result of that, i removed everything about Gears on the Faggio page before it was locked, that way it was fair. I guess the agreement was a failiure. (talk) | ( ) 21:48, February 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: I agree. Are you aware of how to delete categories? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:11, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :Ok. Something you need to make sure you do is delete the category from all of the pages it is on and then delete the category page, otherwise there will be unused categories everywhere. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:14, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Page rename Hi Leon. When you get the chance could you rename this page please? The consensus seems to be that it should be changed to "Las Brujas Cemetery". Thanks. SJWalker (talk) 23:51, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks again. SJWalker (talk) 23:59, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Kuruma Hey Leon. I changed the Kuruma's main image back to the GTA V screenshot because it is its most recent appearance. I know the picture isn't the best but we should keep it as that until we get a better one, similar to what we did with the Dukes, Blista Compact and Stallion in GTA V. ( ) 03:34, February 21, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay I'll take a look at it but may I ask where did it come from? I heard it was leaked. ( ) 03:37, February 21, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I agree it looks very stylish. But I'll add the image. I agree it appears to be leaked because Rockstar has yet to confirm the names of all these vehicles. I even heard more are to be featured and the Unknown Military ATV will make an appearance in the game, but I can't guarantee you. ( ) 03:40, February 21, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Great idea. Let me know what he says. ( ) 03:45, February 21, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : One of them was deleted, sorry about being late for license them, but if you need this again, just tell me man. (talk/ /blog) 13:20, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :: Hey Leo, could you give a quick word on the Faggio's talk page please? (talk/ /blog) 19:55, February 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Inactive I agree. I'll start demoting some of them now. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:25, February 21, 2015 (UTC) GTAfriends image warning It wasn't him that uploaded it. see here. smurfy (coms) 03:29, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Regarding users with unacceptable usernames Hi Leo. We block users for good when they have unacceptable usernames. We try to encourage them to sign up with another account which has an acceptable username. Messi1983 (talk) 07:57, February 24, 2015 (UTC) A little help... Hey Leon! I noticed that the articles Shark (Animal), Shark (company), Sharks and Shark don't have a disambiguation page. Could you create one? And also, if you have a spare time, could you check these three pages? Thanks. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 14:43, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Images Hey Leon. About a week ago I think, this user added images that don't follow the policy. They have good quality though. Should we rename the images or delete them? ( ) 05:40, February 26, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 He's warned already. And okay I'll rename them in a few. Thanks. ( ) 05:48, February 26, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Picture It's done... Also, as this is your talk page, may I call this bullshit? It happened with the Dodo and the Cargobob and it will happen with the Hydra too, the Hydra was in the game files since 1.15, it's impossible for this jet to not be the Hydra, it's the same thing if we saw the new Mustang and we said that it's not a Mustang because it's new. (talk/ /blog) 13:17, February 26, 2015 (UTC) : Nah, forget about it. (talk/ /blog) 14:56, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Videos I should open a Forum talking about videos to add in this wiki, but first I need someone's opinion; I think users should add videos with useful content in this wiki, if I could say some "rules", then I would say that: *We can't have videos with voice comments ("what's up guys, it's mr. mule here bla bla bla) *Videos can't have random music, unless the music fits very well (like Jaws' theme on the shark knife fight video) *Videos can only ''be recorded directly from the PC or Console. Cell phone recorded videos can't be added. What do you think about this? (talk/ /blog) 01:35, February 28, 2015 (UTC) : Well, about the template, it's like "Gtav video" or something like this? (talk/ /blog) 01:50, February 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: LSSR Yeah, I wish people wouldn't put things like that on there. It would be cool if there was a visual marker as to where the radio station bulding is, but alas the only two radio stations this is the case with is the Rebel Radio and maybe the Blaine County Community Radio near Slab City (specualtion). I'll be on the lookout for things like this with no evidence. Have a nice afternoon! Mortsnarg (talk) 06:50, March 1, 2015 (UTC) That's good. I'll also look out for users with multiple accounts. Mortsnarg (talk) 18:48, March 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: User I think it was Sean, as Anonim addressed a "you", and Sean's was the most recent post on the talk page. SJWalker (talk) 00:09, March 3, 2015 (UTC) If it wasn't Sean then it was 558, so he's insulting a staff member either way. SJWalker (talk) 00:12, March 3, 2015 (UTC) It was Smurf he insulted. I think 1 month is too short of a block though. ( ) 00:13, March 3, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Three months is much better for this type of case. ( ) 00:17, March 3, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : Well, I don't think he's ever going to be a constructive contributor (see the first warning I gave him for this). The rest of his edit history isn't much better. And yeah, I took it as being directed at me, hence my reply on his talk page. smurfy (coms) 00:29, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Image Licence reminders Hi Leon. Would you be able to clear something up for me please. Are non-staff allowed to issue image licence reminders? I told Monk that he was allowed to, as he highlighted a user breaching the licence policy, but Monk claims he was told they could only be issued by staff. I haven't seen anything in the policy saying that non-staff can issue reminders, but I haven't seen anything saying they can't either. If I am mistaken, I apologise to yourself and to Monk. Thanks. SJWalker (talk) 22:14, March 4, 2015 (UTC) UPDATE: Monk and Rain both discussed it and it was established that they were thinking of Warning templates, but clarification for future reference would be much appreciated. Thanks again. SJWalker (talk) 23:47, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Media Policy I'll do some work this weekend on the HowTo page to include video. smurfy (coms) 02:47, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Celltowa Cellphone Hi Leo. I'm just here to say that the following template, Template:PhoneNav, is still missing the Celltowa Cellphone. Both the company and the phone exists in the wiki. I can't edit this one by myself because it was locked. I don't know if you can edit locked pages, but I leave you this message because I think Admins and Bureaucrats are able to do this. Anyway. Thanks. Camilo Flores (talk) 02:48, March 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Celltowa Cellphone Thanks for that. The template has been edited. Camilo Flores (talk) 03:36, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Heists content see the Hydra talk page smurfy (coms) 03:43, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Heist Crew members The list exists on two pages * Heists - where someone changed them to "cut order", I changed it back to "alpha order" and you later changed it back to "cut order" so I left it. * As far as I know, the list on Heist Crew Members has always been in descending % Cut order. Is that what you mean? smurfy (coms) 04:27, March 6, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, I only changed the Heists page back to alpha order because that's the order they are offered to a player during a heist set-up. It's one of those "6 of one, half dozen of the other" scenarios so as soon as I saw you change it back I didn't bother debating the pros and cons of each sort order. smurfy (coms) 04:44, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Thermite bomb Hey Leon. I'm funmw2, xD you know me. Anyway the thermite bomb is confirmed by R* screenshots. https://twitter.com/funmw4/status/573833720844525568/photo/1 Funmw2 (talk) 13:31, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Staff Yeah, this was about when I had planned to put my name forward. I'll probably leave it another week though, things are likely to get hectic this week with the Heists update dropping tomorrow. smurfy (coms) 21:26, March 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Staff I agree. I also believe MonkeyPolice is ready for a promotion to Patroller whenever he feels ready. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:57, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :Well, DocVinewood has also been Patroller for 3 months so he could be promoted too. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:15, March 8, 2015 (UTC) FYI Link to leaked content for reference for next 24 hours. smurfy (coms) 04:34, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Names in those leak images would have come from game files so the "Savage" name will probably be aliased to the "Hind's" handling/texture/model files (assuming Savage is correct - but I still have my doubts about the source of that one). smurfy (coms) 05:18, March 9, 2015 (UTC) : Oh and the Casco is a 1950's Maserati A6G - similar to the Aston DB5 (JB700). I'll reserve judgement till I see it but it was what I was hoping for (didn't want it to be a modern supercar i.e. MC12). smurfy (coms) 05:27, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Staff Interesting, I wanted to apply for administrator sooner or later. Anyway, I haven't been a patroller for 3 months yet (I was promoted in late December), could I make a request before that? DocVinewood (talk) 14:52, March 9, 2015 (UTC) I want to apply, I'll send a request soon, probably tomorrow or during this weekend. Cheers. DocVinewood (talk) 22:48, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Leaked Cars BTW, I call dibs on creating the Casco page. Mortsnarg (talk) 22:49, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Haha! In all seriousness, I'll get up around 4:30 (USA West Coast time) to edit on the new info. I'm pysched! I hope you enjoy the heists! Mortsnarg (talk) 23:04, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Alright, sweet! I'm going to be doing work on my "Masks (clothing)" page tonight for awhile. I can also take down some of the "upcoming content" templates from pages. Anything else you need help with, I'll be mostly here for. Mortsnarg (talk) 23:14, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Great, man! Happy robbing! Mortsnarg (talk) 23:21, March 9, 2015 (UTC) An enforced holiday required For this user. Thanks smurfy (coms) 00:31, March 10, 2015 (UTC) : I would have given him 3 months, until his last one in Polish which put him over the edge. For a giggle, translate my reply ;). smurfy (coms) 00:42, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Update on PS3 I suspect it's going to hit at the "normal" PS3 time, which is still at least 2 hours away (about 11PM NZ DST). :( smurfy (coms) 07:16, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Still downloading - seeing reports on support forum of black screens trying to get online though. smurfy (coms) 07:41, March 10, 2015 (UTC) PS4 running, story and online. Some people are going to be pissed... Very little content available immediately in Online without completing a heist. A couple of new vehicles (Guardian and Enduro) and a bunch of old ones now available from website (e.g. Oracle, Nemesis). Flare gun is at Ammunation in Online but not in Story Mode, Thermite is not in either. I've left him to it and returned to my PS3. smurfy (coms) 08:03, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Nope, not even visible on the websites, nor are the Warstock vehicles. I'm creating Guardian and Enduro pages and then doing some chores and will be back in an hour or so. smurfy (coms) 08:16, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Oops, can you delete those 2 images I forgot to rename. I have re-uploaded with proper names. smurfy (coms) 08:27, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Fleeca Job is the first heist, '''2 players only!!' ($115,000 payout) and it unlocks the Kuruma. He's done the setup and is just doing the heist itself now. I might be able to do it solo since I have 2 PS3s :) smurfy (coms) 08:53, March 10, 2015 (UTC) IF I see any evidence of it existing in this update. This is why we don't allow leaks - there's a possibility the Casco isn't even in this update and the ifruit files were just added at the same time. It is starting to look like I was right about no Story Mode content though :( smurfy (coms) 09:05, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Fair enough, although I personally don't trust any of his videos to be glitch-free. We'll need to put the mission infobox template on the heists mission pages - detailing what is unlocked by each of them. smurfy (coms) 09:13, March 10, 2015 (UTC) PS3 Updating now end of message smurfy (coms) 09:29, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Heists Update Very upset with the update I see. I didn't like the update either. Seriousy, I just wanted the Hydra and we need to complete a heist and then buy it for three fucking millions, I JUST WANTED THE FUCKING HYDRA, but I can't :( I hope it's just a glitch and they add the Hydra to single player too. (talk/ /blog) 01:23, March 11, 2015 (UTC) : Really sad... If they add all the vehicles to single player, then i'm okay. (talk/ /blog) 01:57, March 11, 2015 (UTC) I'm dissapointed about that too. I though the masks were cool, though. I made my character look like the Heath Ledger Joker in the bank robbery intro to The Dark Knight, in fact (once I can actually PAIR UP WITH MY FRIENDS) I'll be taking a pretty cool Snapmatic. The Flare Gun's cool too.... The absense of all the vehicles we were promised until we complete Heists isn't, though. That's the good ol' fashioned smell of bullshit right there.... Mortsnarg (talk) 02:23, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Unlocks Can you confirm the Casco is buyable after the set-up job? The Kuruma is only available after the Finale. smurfy (coms) 08:35, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Staff RfP Please vote here. smurfy (coms) 09:43, March 12, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks. I'll leave the protection until I actually get vandalised. smurfy (coms) 22:02, March 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Smurfynz Yeah, I'll do it now. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:45, March 12, 2015 (UTC) RE:Staff Like I said before, I personally think Monkeypolice188 is the most suitable, unless there is someone else I am overlooking. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:58, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree with you on that. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:01, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :::I figured there would be nothing wrong with a little healthy competition... actually since Doc has said he will apply, there's no reason there can't be 2 or 3 concurrent requests in play without needing to wait for each individual move "up the ladder". And if Doc doesn't apply and create a 2nd vacancy, then to be honest, I would expect Wildbrick would have fewer "probationary" votes and would be preferred if there was an election for one vacancy. The best candidate should get the role, not the first one to apply. smurfy (coms) 23:19, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::Disagreed with this suggestion above, this would make them hating each other, competition, regardless of the kind, causes mindless fight, both Monk and WildBrick deserve positions. (talk/ /blog) 23:23, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::::So in your view, if there is a vacancy, only one user should be permitted to request promotion on a first-come-first-served basis? :::::::Tough cookies potential candidate #2, you were asleep when the vacancy came up, someone less-suitable got in before you. :::::::This didn't cause animosity between 3/4 of the candidates did it? The 2nd place getter (Dodo8) was promoted later (without vote) when the next vacancy became available. :::::::It's a moot point at the moment since I'm 99.9% we WILL have 2 vacancies at the patroller level, but this needs to be debated. smurfy (coms) 23:46, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Hate each other? That seems a little too much. They are applying to be Patrollers on a wikia, not to get an actual job with a salary and everything, if one of then don't get the position, just be patiente and wait for the next oportunity. Hate someone just because he took your position as a Patroller in a fan-site about GTA seems very immature if you ask me. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 00:40, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :::I think you are still missing the point. :::Using the current situation as an example, it doesn't actually matter which one I think is the better candidate, they should both be entitled to apply. Ignoring the likelihood another position will soon open up, let's look at the fairness here: :::Why should candidate #2 (Wildbrick in this case) miss out on the opportunity to compete for the ONE position we have open at the moment, just because time zones meant he was probably in bed asleep (or at work, mowing their lawn... whatever) when the position opened up? Candidate #1 (Monk in this case) was first to apply, only because it happened to coincide with their on-line time. Why should that allow them to be appointed unopposed? Who knows, there could be half a dozen editors out there who want the chance to apply. :::First-come-first-served is a terrible way to do this. smurfy (coms) 02:20, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Online Heists naming table Yep, 558 and I have pretty much agreed to implement the structure of the missions and naming according to their in-game titles. Has worked well on the Fleeca Job with the mission infobox on each setup page and finale page - useful since some unlocks occur before the finale. smurfy (coms) 07:40, March 13, 2015 (UTC) RfP I need your vote here. Thanks :) DocVinewood (talk) 17:07, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Probation I'm fine with that :) I noticed that Monk is also in his probation, I hope he keeps the position. (talk/ /blog) 20:36, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ........ Uh....ok? I know the rules already. Im not asking for them right now. Near future maby. Im not being rude or anything and I want to be nice to you but I just feel like your acting like Im dumb. Its nothing against you or anything. I was afraid this would happen.WOT3000 (talk) 01:45, March 14, 2015 (UTC)WOT3000 Daily Objectives Yes, I've noticed they can change on session change, what I need to test is actually doing them, do you only have 24 hours in-game time (48 minutes real time)? I suspect it is reset every 24 hours real time for the 7 day and 28 day bonuses but need to confirm before stating as fact. Need a Heist crew? smurfy (coms) 02:57, March 14, 2015 (UTC) : I'm spamming that heists crew link in my signature and my talk page for a while. : Objectives, I can see reasons for both "days" on R* part - Forcing it into 24-hour in-game prevents people dragging out mission times to get maximum payouts (i.e. reduces money making, increases Shark Card sales). Forcing it into real time days makes players sign in every day. Need a Heist crew? smurfy (coms) 03:22, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Agent 14 Voice I suspect so, thought that when I first heard him on the trailers. At the very least it's a similar accent, if not the same actor. smurfy (coms) Need a Heist crew? 06:28, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Page Needs Cleanup Hey Leon. What page did you tell LS11sVaultBoy that it needs cleanup? Is it the Heists Update page? ( ) 18:57, March 16, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Cleanup Which page? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:58, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Nice work Leon. The page is all sorted now. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:42, March 17, 2015 (UTC) DLC Template I've been trying to make an infobox for the DLC pages for GTA V and GTA Online but it messed up so could you or any of the other staff who sort out the infoboxes for pages take a look at it and get it sorted? Thanks. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:02, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Agent 14 voice actor Agent 14 voice actor is Ryan Farrell not Robert Bogue. Proof? This info is from "credits.xml" file. You can check the opening credits for GTAO or the ending credits for GTAV missions. You don't have proof just by guessing that he sound familiar. Funmw2 (talk) 21:33, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Mission Infobox on Heists Preceeded by: Succeeded by: Do you mean instead of using the existing fields Unlocked By: and Unlocks:? That has been the mission progression field on all other mission infoboxes in all other games. As Wildbrick and I have been discussing, the infoboxes are getting a little long in the tooth as it is without adding more fields. smurfy (coms) Need a Heist crew? 01:09, March 18, 2015 (UTC) : Oh wait, are you meaning the DLC template? smurfy (coms) Need a Heist crew? 01:10, March 18, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yep, that makes sense, will do the update. smurfy (coms) Need a Heist crew? 01:20, March 18, 2015 (UTC) |} ::::: D'oh, I got my US EST <-> UTC <-> NZST time conversions muddled and was subtracting hours from the Newswire timestamps when I should have been adding. Thanks for changing them back to correct dates. ::::: Protagonists field - yeah, I don't see the need for it. Maybe Tom can shed some light as to why he thinks it was needed? Sure, the Heists update doesn't give it to Franklin, Michael and Trevor, but that's covered in the "Game" field. smurfy (coms) 03:28, March 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: I'm having a bit of a play to see if I can get an embedded table in the infobox to look something like this - notice the horizontal field alignment at the bottom? >> Hopefully I can make it work. smurfy (coms) 09:10, March 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Category Glitches I'm not sure, could you send me a link to one so I can take a look? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:42, March 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Okay that makes sense. ( ) 22:39, March 18, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Trainers Hi Leon. What's the official policy on information relating to game trainers? I've seen a user add trainer-related information to the Weather page, but I'm reluctant to remove it at the minute as the policy makes no mention of trainers and I don't want to remove the information if it is permitted. Can you clarify for me please? Thanks. If it is banned, I think this should be added to the policy. SJWalker (talk) 18:18, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the clarification, I've now removed the information. I think this should be added to the Policy for future reference. SJWalker (talk) 22:51, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Heists vs TPI Fair enough, the player would probably have gone over L13 by then, but it would be an interesting experiment to see if a player can complete the heists strand without activating the Meet Trevor strand... Only the Industrial Survival tutorial is compulsory (stopping all other mission strands) in Online around that stage. smurfy (coms) 05:40, March 21, 2015 (UTC) : As for the other thing, I'm picking it's a 14yr old with NFI, but otherwise it's an epic troll. smurfy (coms) 12:30, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Bureaucrat Thought about running for it? I'll be honest, I meant to put more work into teaching someone the ins and outs of being a bureaucrat, but except in rare occasions it's not that difficult or different from being an admin. Anyway, I got a second job and I suddenly have a whole lot less time for wikis. Right now, the only people I think are qualified for it are you and Carl Johnson Jr., but you use the admin tools a lot more and that's why I'm suggesting you run. If you run and pass, I'll step down. Jeff (talk· ) 00:08, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Oracle/Oracle XSI I'd suggest you to talk to Sean about both Oracles, which were split a few minutes ago, you're the best to talk to him about this. (talk/ /blog) 02:03, March 23, 2015 (UTC) : Temporary? I wish you were our definite boss. (talk/ /blog) 02:24, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations Leon, you've been promoted to Bureaucrat. I can't wait to share more wiki-related adventures with you in the (potentially) years to come. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:45, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey Leon! Congrats on your promotion! ( ) 17:38, March 23, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Bureaucrat Hello new Bureaucrat! Congrats on the promotion Leo. Sorry for not voting for you, too busy with other stuff in my personal life, so I only noticed your request when it was already closed, my vote would have been Yes of course, you deserve it. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 23:42, March 23, 2015 (UTC) :Just like Sam, I'm also a relatively new patroller, but I've been on this wikia for over a year, and I think I have enough experience dealing with it. If my grammar doesn't get in the way and you are OK with me being administrator, I think I could try. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 00:37, March 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Promotion Thanks for the suggestion Leon, and congratulations on your promotion. I've been thinking about the admin role but I'm still a relatively new patroller (20 January) and still learning the ropes in places. SJWalker (talk) 00:16, March 24, 2015 (UTC) : Speaking of promotion, my probation ends in three weeks, do I need to send a request or anything? Or the admins will set up the vote? (talk/ /blog) 01:42, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Patrollers Hey Leon. I don't think WildBrick wants to join. He hasn't sent in a request yet. I agree with the other two users you added along with Myth hunter, MasterChief117, or Switch101. They all contribute well and often to the wiki. It's up to you. ( ) 01:12, March 25, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Sure will. Also, I said this already, but congrats on your promotion! ( ) 01:20, March 25, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Trainers/mods The vote was "should the be prohibited" not "should they be allowed" - it was a positive vote for the negative. smurfy (coms) 01:33, March 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Promotion Mmm... Seems good for me. I'm in. What I need for that? Camilo Flores (talk) 01:34, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Use color Yes, I'm just busy at work, give me an hour. smurfy (coms) 02:11, March 25, 2015 (UTC)